


September 2008 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various snippets</p>
            </blockquote>





	September 2008 FicBits

Diana moved with a smoothness that could no more be denied than the birds could deny the call of the sky. Every sweep of her blade, every step she took was a study in grace and precision. As Io watched her practice, she felt a touch of the awe that Diana must inspire in the world of the Patriarchs, because she knew no other Amazon could compare. Not even those of the Bana-Mighdall, Io firmly believed.

With a sweep of one final, classic maneuver, Diana sheathed the blade she had been using, and looked at Io. The warmth and promise in the warrior's eyes was enough for Io to feel the heat of Aphrodite all at once, and she inclined her head with a small smile.

It was all the invitation and acceptance the two women needed.

* * *

"What will Ibn say?" Red Hood asked, more to try and distract the very determined alien hybrid from her goal, to try and regain control of the situation. Things went bad when you lost control; it was a lesson she'd learned from her father...and the tears were at the floodgates again.

Nightstar growled at the idea of Ibn having control over her...and softened immediately when the grief took her friend again.

"You need me, you need this...let me be here, and never mind Ibn."

Red Hood could only give in, and let the beautiful woman steal the pain, for at least the night.

* * *

It was a very deliberate point of his to keep an eye on Gotham. Perhaps that meddlesome Bat could provide him yet more amusement.

And he was not to be disappointed. Not long after his ploys finally drove a wedge between his Robin and the Bat, the fool chose a new boy to step into the bright costume, and make it his.

Slade was not far behind the choosing in making his plans begin to come to fruition. If his first chosen Robin had resisted him, he would take another.

In so doing, he knew full and well that his first choice would follow the trail laid out for him, and Slade would have both.

The thought pleased him, as he eyed the boy staring at him in sullen defiance. That too would be a pleasure to turn and use.

* * *

Everyone thought he did it to better understand humanity.

Even Bruce, and maybe that cut the Martian the deepest.

It really wasn't.

The day J'onn J'onzz opened his mind to all mankind, it was for the hope of being strong enough. Strong enough to show them the pains they inflicted ultimately harmed themselves. Strong enough to share each man's, woman's, and child's experiences into a great web of consciousness such as the Green Martians had known on his homeworld.

His vision was one of a united world, one where anyone could reach out, and find the trust necessary to be helped.

Perhaps it was his ultimate act of hubris.

Or maybe, despite all the odds, it was a risk he had to willingly take, to try and save the people of his second home.

* * *

Roy lay there, underneath Jade, letting her move in the rhythm her blood demanded, hands resting on her hips. The look of her, the way taut muscles lay under a sweat slick sheen, the way her hair tumbled wantonly down her back, spilled over her shoulders...all of it just made him want her more.

She shifted, hands coming forward to his shoulders, resting into the support they provided as the rhythm drew him in, made his hips buck, his back arch. He locked his eyes on her face, taking in the details of her eyelids at half-mast, her lips parted, tongue darting out to wet her lips between soft, soundless breaths.

So beautiful, so perfect to his senses, but so dangerous to him, to others.

She was his target, and this was forbidden.

Maybe that made it sweetest of all, an ultimate rebellion drowning in ecstasy.

* * *

Diana reclined gracefully, her fingers tangling in Dinah's hair, drawing her down as well. She still loved the feel of the smaller woman, the illusion of fragility in their differing sizes making her cherish these quiet moments more. Several times, she had almost offered to take Dinah home to the island, to beg of them to make Dinah a Sister in all honesty, to grant her the longer life they could.

She dismissed the idea out of hand, knowing the thing she loved, that blazing humanity and ability to live so fiercely, would vanish with the chance of long life. Or it would turn inward, warping at the morality of her little lover.

No, this, with Dinah safe in her arms, was worth far more than a thousand years beside her as a changed woman.

* * *

"This isn't right!" Dinah protested, struggling just a little, none too skillfully, against her bonds.

"No, little bird? You don't like being the one all trussed up and held for ransom?" Selina purred, running careful claws along Dinah's jaw.

"I'm the wrong bird to play hostage. That's Robin's job," Dinah snarked right back at her, but her eyelids fluttered shut.

"Oh, but my dear, he's not of age...and you are." Selina's voice was just wicked enough to draw a shiver from her captive, before the night's games progressed in ways Dinah really didn't want to protest. Selina, it seemed, knew just how to turn the tables.

* * *

He didn't really believe it had happened. He was floating free, the pain of the body dissolving into a blazing awareness of his friends' pain to come. He didn't want to be dead, didn't want to leave them at all, and then suddenly he wasn't alone in that wish.

It was the girl that had dared put on his Robin's uniform, her hair bright and the lips still so red.

"I think I've found a way back...if we work together," she said. "I can't seem to go anywhere else, so I don't think I'm really supposed to be dead."

Kon looked her over, and then stuck his hand out. "Kon."

"Steph. Let's get back to Tim, before he does something stupid."

"Deal!"

* * *

Selina loved the way she could get under Bruce's skin. Loved how he would just stop, go stock still, not a tremble in his muscles. The only part of him that would move was his eyes, and the flare of his nostrils as he controlled his breathing.

All his control was for nothing, if she could just find the right buttons. She knew it, had done so, could push him to react. It was her greatest pleasure to do so, especially when it pushed him to take her home and make love to her. 

Those were the times when she knew, no matter what, he'd never be free of her.

* * *

There had been women who tried to find his heart. Diane Meade came to mind. For a time, it seemed Diana had been subtly reaching to him Even J'emm's fiancée had been fleetingly open to a liaison and Scorch had consumed him in new ways. There had even been men. Bruce and Arthur both were always there, a flavor of strength at the back of his mind, giving him something to hold on to.

But though he appreciated all those shining examples of love, tendering it back to Gypsy as a father, to Kyle as a mentor, there was one love he could never let go of.

Always, he felt M'y'riah in his mind, his heart, and there was no other love that could fulfill him so well.


End file.
